Treetopia and the Mystery Of Christina
by Kirbyte44
Summary: By the request of Kootra, I have fulfilled his wish and made the adventures of Treetopia and Christina Squiggle Mountain a Fanfic! Join Kootra, Nova, Danz, Sly, Aleks, and Seamus in the encounters of Christina Squiggle Mountain. When things go sour with Christina, friendships will be challenged and the entire fate of Treetopia will be at stake. Will the Creatures prevail?


**AN: Well everyone, hello and welcome to the story. Most of it will take place in the Minecraft world with a little taking place in the outside world. Our world. Anyway, this story is actually much harder to write than I thought. If I decide to continue this (the deciding factor being the popularity gained from this first chapter), then there will be an update with every new episode of Treetopia. As of right now, Episode 29, only Uberhaxornova, Kootra, Immortal HD, and xxslyfoxhoundxx are in the story, but as more Creatures return in the episodes, they will be added to the story. I'll also feature sp00nerism and ZeRoyalViking if requested enough. **

**But as I said earlier, the continuation of this story is decided upon the popularity of this first chapter. This story is literally in the hands of the thousands of Creature's fans and Youtube Commenters. **

**Great...**

**PLEASE KNOW that I am by far not the best writer to have ever lived. I'm 18 years old and I just wanted to see what people would think if I actually took Kootra seriously and wrote the fanfiction. If this gets popular, I might even do some fanart for Christina Squiggle Mountain as well...**

* * *

Treetopia and the Mystery of Christina

Chapter 1

Sly's Mountain

It was a nice, new day on the Treetopia Server. The block sun shined down on the bountiful island of The Creatures. One by one, they each logged in to the world.

A Minecraft player with a blue body and odd eyes was the first to pop in. He wore Asgardian armor proudly with a devilish grin on his face that was sure to swindle the candy from little children. Many, specifically his brother, knew him as Loki. But the world knew him as Uberhaxornova, Nova for short.

Nova looked out from the large communal tree at the land with a certain satisfaction, seeing the aftermath of the Halloween Special. "This all just looks so beautiful" he said, basking in the sunlight of their special little island.

Next, another Minecraft player of Asgardian descent logged onto the server. He tipped his trademark red cap and smiled from his large tree that sat deep in the jungle. His attention turned to his devilish brother, Loki. The Asgards knew him as Thor, but our world knew him as Kootra. Many affectionately call him "Koots" or "Jordan". Although, his chaotically evil brother Loki has taken to pronouncing his name with a silent J, making it "Hordan" or if you wanted to be funny, "Whoredan".

Two more players followed the Asgardian brothers. These two were widely known for pissing each other off, inciting mass riots in the comments section of Youtube whenever one would anger the other or the entire group. It was a mystery as to how anyone could ever dislike such beautiful creatures, but we must remember that the world can be a big fat dick. The player, half human, half Optimus Prime, called himself Immortal. The other player with the happy-go-lucky skin and the golden laugh we all loved was named xxslyfoxhoundxx, but everyone affectionately referred to him as Sly.

These four boys- nay, MEN, all logged on at their respective houses, or trees per say.

Nova climbed into the basement of the communal tree that really no one used except him and looked on his hanging room with such ecstasy that it both amused and satisfied him. Chickens dangled by ropes from fences attached to the ceiling on the edge of their lives. They were being chocked by the nooses tightly enough just so the least amount of oxygen they needed to survive on would enter their systems. Each one of them awaited death with open arms, but no chicken could ever say what they awaited even more than that...

Show time.

Nova took out seeds and fed them to the chickens. These seeds weren't any ordinary seeds. The seeds Nova fed them were sexual enhancement seeds, allowing them to express their feelings for each other by mating. The Chickens greedily took from their lord's hands and began performing for him. Their master could only watch in admiration as his chickens got it on.

"Brother!" Thor called from outside of the tree. Nova, while surprised his voice could travel all the way down to the basement, felt angry at his brother for disrupting his time of pleasure.

Nova turned to his chickens, stuck up a block finger, and said "Another time, chickies. Another time." He climbed the ladder to the first level and exited the door, stepping out into the beautiful and warm embrace of their little island they called Hell.

"Hey James, get over here" Immortal yelled.

"What's going on?" Nova said as he approached the three Creatures in front of Sly's Halloween decoration.

Sly turned the group with a worried look in his eyes, as if he were plagued by something awful, but somewhat nice. "You remember when I said I was single and I didn't care if someone wrote a Fanfic about Christina Squiggle Mountain?"

"Oh wait did someone actually write it?" Nova's face lit up with excitement.

Sly hung his head with embarrassment. "Yeah, someone's actually writing it. Right as we speak."

Immortal put a friendly hand on Sly's shoulder and gave him so words of encouragement. "Sly, you really fucked up this time."

"Well wait now, let's not forget about Jordan" Nova pointed out. "He WAS the one who wanted someone to write a Fanfic about this in the first place."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I only suggested it!" Kootra said in an offended manner.

Suddenly, a low rumbling sound came from the mountain. The sky grew dark and the clouds roared with booming thunder. Horrible, gale-force winds began howling across the skies, blowing the poor hanged animals around Sly's shop around helplessly in the air. Lightning suddenly struck the mountain in a huge strike, catching it ablaze. The Creatures screamed in horror and raced back to their respective trees to grab their buckets.

Kootra, sensing that his tree was too far away to make it back in time to help with the effort, followed his Asgardian brother, Nova back to the communal tree. Nova, however, was not pleased.

The two rushed into the the communal tree and Nova immediately stopped and turned around. With a mean grimace, he said "Jordan, get out of my tree."

"What? Why?! My tree is too far away for me to get back in time to help!"

Nova hit Jordan once, taking away half of a heart.

"Ow, ow!" Jordan screamed in pain.

Nova went for the chests and started opening every single one until he found a bucket. Once he found it, he bolted out by the water to fill it. Kootra, seeing his brother finally gone, griefed a bucket from him with glee and ran in a different direction to fill his stolen bucket.

Sly and Immortal, having the trees closest to the mountain, were already back at the fire, pouring water all over it. Normally, in Minecraft, once a bucket of water was poured onto fire or lava, it would disappear. But this wasn't any normal fire. It was as if it burned invincibly in the Nether.

Kootra and Nova returned with buckets full of water, but once they joined their fellow creatures, what they saw truly shocked them to the core of their being. A strong, pixelated beam shot from the squiggle of Sly's mountain. The sheer force pushed all The Creatures back, taking them down to a single heart.

In the span of half a second, all of the Creatures were kicked from the server for flying (weird, right?). They all congregated in one of the computer rooms of the Creature House and sat, dumbfounded at what happened.

Kootra turned to his friends, confused as he was and asked "Does anyone know what the heck that was?"

Everyone shook their heads in disagreement.

"Well, what do we do now?" Nova asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Sly, who sat there with a face as pale as a white sheep's wool.

"What?" Sly said, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I vote Sly to be the first to log back on" Immortal spoke up.

"Why me?" Sly whined.

"Well it is _your _mountain Sly" Kootra said.

Sly groaned and rolled around in his wheely chair over to his computer and logged back into Minecraft. "Well, here it goes." He took a deep breath and signed onto the server. As the world generated, all of the Creatures hoped for the best, but what they saw sent their jaws to the ground and completely blew their minds.

* * *

**AN: If you want more, PLEASE share the want by a review, PM, favorite, or alert. **


End file.
